Sueño de amor
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: El amor es considerado por algunos como un sueño, pero todo sueño debe terminar y es en ese momento en que te enfrentas a la realidad te das cuenta de lo cruel e injusta que puede llegar a ser... mal summary :/


Iba caminando por las calles de Forks, debía ir a la biblioteca del pueblo ya que tenía que hacer un trabajo de investigación. No tenía muchas ganas de pasarme toda una tarde en la biblioteca pero debía aprobar historia sea como sea. En cuanto entré me dirigí a la sección de historia universal y sentada sola en una mesa pude ver a Bella Swan. Pese a que el instituto al que asistía no era muy grande han pasado meses sin verla y sin hablar con ella. Creo que me quedé al menos unos minutos mirándola sorprendido porque luego alzó la mirada con el ceño fruncido del libro que leía.

-¡Jasper!- exclamó con sorpresa antes de invitarme a que me sentara frente a ella- ¿Cómo estás? Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos.

-Creo que estoy bien- comenté sintiéndome un poco incómodo- ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo está Alice?

-No deberías preguntarme por ella- dijo sonriendo con un poco de melancolía-, pero la situación de Alice es muy complicada, tal vez debas ir a verla.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Le pasó algo?

-Creo que deberías ir a verla, es en serio.

Fruncí el ceño, no tenía muchas ganas de visitar a mi ex novia porque no terminamos como amigos. Alice fue mi novia durante mucho tiempo, pasábamos prácticamente todo el día juntos y me encantaba regalarle flores porque podía ver el brillo en sus ojos cada vez que veía una por muy pequeña que fuese. La amé más que a cualquier otra persona en la tierra, incluso estaba dispuesto a matar y morir por ella pero de un día al otro las cosas cambiaron y con lágrimas en los ojos me dijo que ya no podíamos seguir siendo novios y que lo sentía mucho porque aun me amaba.

Yo pasé meses sin entender absolutamente nada, la busqué para pedirle explicaciones, llamé a Bella que es su mejor amiga y nadie quería decirme nada, hasta que un día asumí que mi sueño de amor con Alice había terminado. Me costó mucho olvidar sus abrazos espontáneos y sus labios tan suaves. Durante meses solo soñaba con ella y con la posibilidad de volver a hablar y ser amigos pero la distancia me ayudó a olvidarme lentamente de ella. Sin embargo, ahora las palabras de Bella me han dejado preocupado. No sé si sea lo correcto volver a verla, me da miedo saber que existe la gran posibilidad de que me rechace pero en mi consciencia solo quedó el temor de que le hubiese pasado algo.

Alice ya no vivía en Forks, se había mudado con su familia a la playa cerca de La Reservación. Tenía la dirección anotada en algún lugar de mi cuarto pero no sabía si es que lo correcto sería ir a visitarla. Tal vez ella esté saliendo con otra persona y a nadie le gusta que en esos momentos vaya tu ex novio a interrumpir el romance. Decidí que iría ha echar un vistazo, me aseguraría de que ella se encontraba totalmente bien y volvería a mi casa para hacer mi trabajo de historia.

En cuanto llegué a mi cuarto tomé el papel en que tenía anotada la nueva dirección y me armé de valor mientras pensaba en alguna excusa para ir a verla: "Hola, pasaba por aquí y me acordé que vivías cerca y quise venir a visitarte" o " Ha pasado el tiempo y tal vez sea bueno que seamos amigos"... Vale, no soy bueno con las excusas pero creo que se me ocurrirá algo decente en el momento en que llegue a su casa.

No me di cuenta cuando había llegado a su nueva casa: era mucho más grande que la anterior y de seguro tenía una maravillosa vista al mar desde todas las habitaciones. Había flores que rodeaban un pequeño camino hacia la entrada el que recorrí con un nudo en la garganta sin tener en claro por qué estaba ahí. Tal vez si había cometido un error al venir y debería irme pero lo último lo pensé segundos después de que toqué el timbre por lo que ya era algo tarde para huir.

-¡Jasper!- Esme, la madre de Alice abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar- Pensé que ya no te veríamos nunca más... Desde que Alice rompió contigo creí que no vendrías a visitarnos otra vez ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

-No lo sé- contesté siendo muy sincero-, es solo que hoy me encontré con Bella Swan y me dijo que debería venir a visitarlos pero no entiendo por qué ha dicho eso y siendo honesto me preocupa que Alice no esté bien.

-Ha... ya entiendo- Esme suspiró un momento antes de sumirse en un incomodo silencio mientras sus ojos lentamente se llenaban de lágrimas-. No sé si deba contarte pero mi hija no terminó contigo porque ya no te amara, de hecho tomó la difícil decisión de terminar su relación porque te amaba demasiado y no quería verte sufrir.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué sufriría estando con ella si la amo?

-Porque Alice tiene cáncer- la noticia me dejó en shock por un momento. No podía creer que aquello fuese cierto, Alice siempre fue una chica muy sana y durante todo el tiempo que duró nuestro romance jamás la noté débil o enferma. Nunca me dijo que se sentía mal o que le dolía algo-. Su cáncer es complicado y muy poco común, es cáncer a los ojos y la única solución para erradicarlo definitivamente es... extirparle los ojos porque está muy avanzado y si no lo hace se quedará ciega de todas formas porque sus corneas están dañadas, hace unos años sufrimos un accidente de tránsito y los médicos dicen que lo más probable es que se haya dañado las corneas de esa forma.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo?- pregunté con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Por qué rompió conmigo y no me dijo nada de lo que estaba pasando?

-Porque dijo que no quería amarrarte a su vida, sabía que tú no la dejarías sola pero ella no quiere que la veas ciega. De todas formas no todo está perdido: mi marido está intentando ver la posibilidad de realizarle un tratamiento con láser o radioterapia para salvar sus ojos y hacerle después un trasplante de corneas...

\- Quiero verla- dije con seguridad mientras podía sentir las lágrimas en mis mejillas-, quiero verla y hablar con ella para decirle que nunca la dejaré sola.

\- No creo que por ahora sea lo más correcto- dijo Esme ofreciéndome un pañuelo-, te prometo que hablaré con ella y le diré que viniste pero ahora está en el hospital y no quiero que se altere si te ve aquí... Muchas gracias por venir y por preocuparte por ella, al menos ahora sabes que las razones que tuvo para terminar contigo son más serias que los caprichos de una adolescente inmadura...

\- Sí gracias- comenté aun sintiendo la tristeza y la impotencia en mi pecho-, creo. Espero que ella quiera volver a verme.

Cuando salí de aquella casa una nueva emoción inundaba mi pecho, me sentía triste, impotente y solo. Todo era como una pesadilla pero solo esperaba que Alice pudiera salvarse, recuperarse y volver a ser la joven tan llena de vida de la que me enamoré en cuanto vi. Ella era especial y no se merecía perder todo de una forma tan cruel y repentina, esperaba de todo corazón poder volver a verla y retomar nuestra relación en donde se había quedado...

**Vale sé que quedó terrible pero hace tiempo tenía la idea de escribir algo así y bueno creo que es momento de dar una información importante: hace algún tiempo y aunque nadie lo crea yo escribía comedia...( sí, sé que suena increíble pero hay uno que otro fic de comedia en mi lista de historias) No soy muy buena en ese genero pero creo que intentaré escribir un fic más y será de comedia o al menos en mi mente es gracioso aunque si después lo escribo aquí y se convierte en algo trágico me gustaría que me avisaran... Este fic creo que quedará en final abierto y bueno gracias por leer n.n**


End file.
